Lego: Marvel
Both Gotam City and Manhattan both serve as open world hubs. You can find Gold Bricks and vehicles in Manhattan and you can find Charcter tokens and red bricks in Gotham. Above Manhattan there is the S.H.I.E.L.D. HeliCarrier. There you can acces all levels, buy veichles, acces Iron Man suits, and sky dive down to Manhattan. Above Gotham is the Justice League Tower. There you can buy Red Bricks, characters, access Batman and Robin suits, and Skydive down to Gotham City. In Gotham there are Justice League Locationals. These are spread out around the city. You can acces maps and vechiles here as well as the sewers which is a quick way to get to important locations. In Manhattan, There are Secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Systems. These are spread out around Manhattan. Here, you can acces veichles and maps as well as the sewers to ravel quickly to important locations across the city. There is a secret sewer that travels between Gotham and Manhattan for east acces for levels. Please comment if you'd would like me to add, change, or delete anything on this page. Protocol 1 Mission 1: A New Enemy Characters: Maria Hill, Iron Man (Mark III), Thor, The Black Widow, Storm, and Spider Man Description: Go up the Empire State Building and hack into the ship using the point of the signal tower. Battle the Villains from the ship. Mission 2: A New Alliance Characters: Iron Man (Mark III), Thor, The Black Widow, Spider Man, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Lois Lane Description: Fly after Lex Luthor and try to shoot him down. Find or build pieces to the destroyed Jet. Mission 3: A Secret Recruit Characters: Batman, Robin, The Human Torch Description: Overcome the obstacles in the Gotham Police Headquarters while following Catwoman and Man Bat. Battle them on the rooftop of the headquarters. Capture Man Bat the travel to Wayne Tower and search for the other members of the Justice League. Mission 4: Fight and Fall Characters: Bruce Banner, The Wolverine Description: Follow Mystique through Helicarrier and then battle her. Mission 5: The Wingmen Characters: Batman, The Green Lantern, Superman, Iron Man (Mark VII), Captain America, Aquaman, Hawkeye Description: Fix both the wings on the Helicarrier then fly towards the sea safely. Protocol 2 Mission 6: Ocean Attractions Characters: Iron Man (Mark VII), Robin, Aquaman Description: Travel to the bottom of the sea and connect the wing of the helicarrier to the electrical cable. Follow Killer Croc to the Villain's Ship. Mission 7: Stealthy Sailing Characters: Maria Hill, Robin, Aquaman, Storm Description: Knockout Killer Croc and infiltrate the ship. Track down Maria and Storm. Escape the ship and shoot down enemy goons on the whale. Mission 8: Getting Back to Base Characters: Lois Lane, Bruce Banner, The Wolverine Description: Trudge through the forest to Wayne Manor. Find Bruce Wayne’s garage and drive to the payphone across the city. Mission 9: The Poisoned Park Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Human Torch, The Thing Description: Follow the path of wreckage in Central Park and battle Poison Ivy. Slip into the sewer and follow her. Mission 10: Bombs Away Characters: Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Flash Description: Run to the Weapon’s System while dodging the stream of bullets from the plane. Reactivate the Weapon’s System and start firing at the plane. Battle The Joker and jump off the ship before it explodes. Protocol 3 Mission 11: The Weary Weather Woman Characters: The Black Widow, Iron Man (Mark VII), Thor, Hawkeye, Captain America, Bruce Banner Description: Walk along the beach rebuild a S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft. Fly after Loki and defeat Storm. Mission 12: Girls vs. Boys Characters: Pepper Pots (Mark V), The Black Widow, Lois Lane, Wonder Woman, Superman, Iron Man, Batman, Captain America Description: Climb through the wreckage of Stark Tower and find Pepper Pots. take back Pepper pots and then battle the evil women. Chase Loki and The Joker around Manhattan. Jump onto the Aircraft and take it down. Follow them through the bank then battle them on the street in front of Stark Tower Mission 13: The Tower Technical Characters: The Green Lantern, Iron Man (Mark XIV), Robin, Batman, Nick Fury Description: Climb up the Justice League Tower. Break into it and find the control that opens the space doors. Find the Control room. Mission 14: An Aerial Assault Characters: Batman, Superman, Iron Man (Mark XVII), The Green Lantern, Nick Fury, The Black Widow Description: Access the self control button then run to the space shuttle before the tower explodes. freefall to the ground while battling the villains Mission 15: The Battle Between Two Characters: Iron Man (Mark XLII), Hawkeye, Robin, Invisible Woman, Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Thing, Black Widow, Mr. Fantastic, Maria Hill, Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Superman, Spider Man, Nick Fury, Captain America, The Human Torch, Thor, The Green Lantern Description: Fight all the villains and defeat them one by one. Story While Storm is flying around and searching the skies of Manhattan, She is blocked from seeing the weather above the Empire State Building. She notifies Nick Fury, who sends her, Maria Hill, Iron Man, Thor, The Black Widow, and Spider Man to check it out. They discover a giant, shielded, hover craft with the face of The Joker on it. They travel up the Empire State Building to the cell tower so Iron Man can hack the ship’s frequencies. They listen in and hear a bunch of villains talking about defeating, “Both sides of the Good.” What the team didn’t know, was that they could also be heard and the Villians heard Maria Hill and Storm’s conversation. They were discovered and fought the villains but they were overpowered and were knocked out. The villains kidnapped Maria Hill and Storm and swept the scene. As the rest of the team wakes up, They see a black and red jet land in front of them. Out steps Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, Lois Lane and Hawkwoman. Both teams meet each other and discover that they are both members of secret services of super heroes. Lex Luthor flies by and blasts the plane to bits. Iron Man shoots down the plane and tries to track down Lex Luthor with Wonder Woman, Batman, and Robin. The others put back together the plane and then fly to the Helicarrier up in the Sky. The team fills in Nick Fury about The Villains and Lex Luthor. Nick Fury tells Batman to get the rest of the Justice League members. The HeliCarrier flies to Gotham City and Batman, Robin, and The Human Torch are sent down to retrieve the Justice League. As they parachute down the see Man Bat and Cat Woman infiltrate the Gotham Police Headquarters. They follow them up to the tenth floor where they battle them in the high security vault. They capture Man Bat but Catwoman swipes a file in a cabinet labeled, “Top Secret,” and jumps out the window. The Human Torch takes Man Bat back to the Helicarrier. Batman and Robin track down the rest of the Justice League members in Wayne Tower. Back at the HeliCarrier, Batman interrogates Man Bat and finds out they were trying to find the coordinates to the Justice League Space Center, somewhere in Earth’s atmosphere. Man Bat breaks open his cage by using his sonic sound, which knocks out The Human Torch and Robin. The Human Torch and Robin are put in the infirmary and Nick Fury calls a conference. While at the Conference, Wolverine sees Lois Lane slip out of the room. He follows along with Bruce Banner and discover her injecting a virus into the main frame. They chase her through the ship and watch as she dives off the ship, just as it lurches sideways as two one of the wings stops working and the other one catches on fire. The Hulk and Wolverine are thrown over board and plummet to Gotham National Park, and they watch as Mystique flies away on a ladder attached to Magneto’s helicopter. Back on the Helicarrier, Batman, the Green Lantern, and Superman try to fix the wing not working while Iron Man, Aquaman, Captain America, and Hawkeye try to douse and fix the flaming wing. They manage to get one of the wings back on board but the other one will need some repairing. They land off the shore of Manhattan Beach. Iron Man fixes the other wheel and says he just needs a power surge. The locate an electric cable at the bottom of the ocean not far from them. Robin, Aquaman, and Iron Man, swim down to the cable and hook up to the cable attached to the ship. Iron Man swims back up to reprogram the wheel, but Robin notices the Killer Croc swimming away. Aquaman and Robin swim after him and discover the ship where all the villians are hiding. Through one of the windows, they see Maria Hill trapped. They knock out Killer Croc and sneak through the ship to Maria’s jail. They break her out then try to find Storm. They discover she’s being used to control the weather to the villians advantage. Maria shoots the cable connected to Storm and she falls to the ground unconscious. Aquaman tells the sea to raise the ship to the surface. They break open the hatch and are about to fall into the sea when a whale jumps out of the ocean and catches them. Aquaman steers the wheel while Maria and Robin shoot down the goons following them. The whale shoots them back onto the Helicarrier and waves good bye. Cut scene to Wolverine and Bruce Banner. They find Lois Lane, who was kidnapped and stranded there in Gotham National Park. Using Wolverine’s scent they crawl through the woods to find themselves in the backyard of Wayne Manor. They steal the car and drive to a phone booth. Soon a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter picks them up and they arrive back at the Helicarrier. Lois Lane tells them that they’re trying to track a weapon that needs another weapon. The television shows that Poison Ivy is ripping up Central Park. The Fantastic Four are sent down and clear a path through the park. They battle Poison Ivy and she slips into the sewer. Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic follow her into the sewers and discover that it was a distraction to blow the ship. As the HeliCarrier crew are fixing the ship, Flash spots a rogue plane flying their way. As it draws closer, it starts shooting at the ship. Nick Fury and Maria Hill race up to the deck. Their weapon’s system is shut down so they have to travel over the wreckage of the aircraft. They reactivate the weapons system and start firing at the plane. The Joker jumps down from the ship and battles Flash, Maria Hill, and Nick Fury. He grabs the Tesseract and throws the bomb right at them and before they can react he jumps back up to the plane. Flash grabs Nick Fury and Maria Hill and runs off the Helicarrier as it explodes.The Fantastic Four race back to the Helicarrier and discover it in pieces littered across Manhattan Beach. Nick Fury is standing on of the floating pieces of the wreckage. He tells them to help with the repair of the ship and asks The Avengers to track down The Joker. Together they build a S.H.I.E.L.D. Hovercraft and fly over Manhattan. They spot Loki and The Joker flying away. They fly after around the city shooting them down. They finally knock the Joker out to their ground but they’re stopped by Storm, who is under Loki’s control. She creates a thunderstorm and locks them in a tornado type storm. The Avengers come together and defeat her by reversing her electricity on her. By then Loki and The Joker have fled. Since Iron Man is chasing down The Joker and Loki, Black Widow, Lois Lane, and Wonder Woman are sent to retrieve Pepper Pots from Stark Tower. When the arrive at the building the whole floor is torn apart. They climb their way up to find that Harley Quinn, Mystique, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman have captured Pepper Pots. They battle the bad woman and push them off the patio but their saved by the Joker's helicopter. Superman, Iron Man, Batman, and Captain America chase Loki and The Joker on their ship through the city. Captain America and Superman jump on the small ship tear it apart, causing it to crash into the letter A of the Stark Tower and make it crash on top of the Bank across the street. The foursome chases Loki and The Joker through the bank and out onto the street. They're joined by Magneto and the Riddler. They battle and escape by on of Joker’s helicopters. Realizing the danger of the situation, Maria Hill informs Nick Fury that one of their space shuttles has just taken off. Suddenly, Nick Fury puts all the pieces together. They’re going to use the Tesseract to fuel the Justice League Space Tower’s beam and destroy both Gotham and Manhattan by shooting it at the under water electricity line between Gotham and Manhattan causing an enormous electric shock. At once Batman, Superman, Iron Man, Thor, Robin, Black Widow, Wonder Woman, Maria Hill, and Nick Fury get on a space shuttle to the Justice league tower. When they get to the Justice League Space Tower, they discover the Tower has been sealed off. Since there are limited space suits, Batman, Robin, Nick Fury, and Iron Man go on board to try and deactivate the tower. They are joined by the Green Lantern who turns out it be very useful since he breaks open the tower. The rest of the people come on board and they find that the evil team has ejected the Tesseract in the reactor. The only way to stop the beam is to blow up the tower. In Earth's atmosphere, the tower blows up and destroys both Loki's and Nick's ships. They have an aerial battle as they fall to New York City. The villains are split into four parts, Two in Gotham, two in Manhattan. All the heroes and villains battle it out and it ends when two pieces of the Justice Tower fall on The Characters Category:Video Games